A converged communications device incorporates components (e.g., hardware and software) to permit communications via two or more modalities. For example, a converged communications device may incorporate components to support communications via a land mobile radio (LMR) network and a commercial long term evolution (LTE) network. While converged devices provide a number of benefits in comparison to single-modality devices, issues may arise when communications are migrated, or the user chooses to switch, from a first modality to a second modality.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic device, for example a converged communications device, having means for managing migration from, or the selection between, a first communications modality to a second communications modality. Also, there is a seed for a method for controlling the electronic device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiment of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, illustrating only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.